


25

by cuddlesjm



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesjm/pseuds/cuddlesjm
Summary: Christmas time has gifted Mark Lee a start to his career in acting alongside two bright boys who threaten to make him lose his mind.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	25

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leeboys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeboys/gifts).



> hi! welcome to my first work. it's rough. it's really rough and it started as markmin because i really miss them but now it is markhyuckmin?marknahyuck? anyways its supposed to be christmas themed but im not sure ive conveyed it enough. i also have no clue how tags work. enjoy?

It is Mark Lee’s first day at the film studio and he is officially lost. He’s taken one too many rights- he thinks- and he’s ended up on what looks almost like the set of an action movie. One he would love to stay and watch but he really had to get going or else he’d be both the new kid on set and the late one. Being the latter would completely butcher the image his management had been working so hard to perfect.

Almost as if sensing his distress, the universe sends Mark a boy, a beautiful one who walks up to him with a smile that Mark knows has to be illegal in a couple different countries. Nobody was allowed to be that beautiful.

He stops in front of Mark and grins, “Hey dude, you look lost.”

His voice is soft and welcoming and Mark feels his brain slow at the realization that he is being talked to by this ethereal being. It is safe to say it takes him a couple seconds to reply, “Yeah.. Actually I am. I was looking for studio 7?”

The boy makes a thinking face and it is a little too charming when his eyes brighten with recognition after some time.

“Hey Jae, the director wants to retake th-” A voice sounds from a tiny walkie talkie attached to a ring in the boy’s belt loop. Jae is quick to pick it up and answers before they can even finish.

“I’ll be there in a sec, Hyunnie” he whispers into the walkie talkie and shoves it back onto his belt. “Sorry about that, you were saying Studio 7? You don't sound too sure.”

“I am. I’ve just got the worst sense of direction.”

“Right. Well I’d be happy to send you there. It’s nice meeting you by the way, my name’s Jaehyun.”

And because Mark has been practically living under a rock for the past couple years, he doesn’t realize he’s talking to the star of the movie he’d just been hoping he had the time to watch seconds ago.

“Hey, I’m Mark. Mark Lee.”

“Nice to meet you, Mark Lee. Let’s get you where you need to be”

The film studio is decently large, Mark realizes. Jaehyun almost loses him a couple times, leaving Mark behind when he wanders into random rooms with sets that have caught his attention. One set in particular keeps him rooted to his spot. It is enough to completely erase his worries of being late. There is nothing too fancy about it but the cast are dressed beautifully. Eyelids twinkle and dresses shine as they catch the light.

“They’re fairies,” Jaehyun whispers from behind him. Mark is enchanted, amazed at the effort that has gone into making them all look so magical.

Jaehyun leaves Mark to wonder for a few seconds before he pulls on his arm, “We’ll be late.”

Mark can only nod, still entranced by the beautiful fairies. He lets Jaehyun tug him out of the room and into the hallway. Jaehyun tells Mark that the stylist working on Mark’s film is the same one who’s brought to life the magical creatures he’d just seen. Excitement rushes through him at the thought of meeting someone with a mind so pretty.

Soon after, they make it onto set. Mark has only one second to take in the way the set is decorated in reds and greens before they are approached by a boy Jaehyun calls Han. Han tells Mark the director has called an emergency meeting and asks Mark to follow him. Mark nods and looks to Jaehyun, asking him for his number in case he’s ever lost in the studio again.

Han’s phone dings with a text and he looks up at Mark shocked.

“You haven’t met your co-star yet?”

Mark ducks his head to hide his face, “Right.. I caught a really bad virus on the day of our cold reading. I couldn’t even get out of bed.”

“Are you blushing right now?” Han asks and Jaehyun breaks into laughter.

Mark feels his cheeks become even more warm at the comment and hurries to cover them. “Am I not allowed to be embarrassed?”

❄

When Mark finally makes it to the director’s room he takes his time fixing his hair and fiddling with the collar of his sweater, a little unprepared and a little too nervous to meet his co-star for the first time. Han only allows it for a couple seconds before he knocks on the door himself. 

Mark gives him an incredulous look but Han only shrugs, “The only way to solve your problems is to face them head on.”

After a few minutes of what Mark could only describe as awkward silence, the door opens to reveal the screenwriter of the movie, Kyungsoo, alongside his manager Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s eyes zero in on him immediately, giving Mark the distinct feeling of a doll on display.

Thankfully only a few minutes pass before Baekhyun’s eyes brighten with recognition, “Mark! You’re a bit early. Donghyuck isn’t here yet but have a seat next to Doyoung, help yourself to some snacks and make yourself comfortable.”

Mark lets out a breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding in and walks over to Doyoung. He sits down, joining in on the small talk going around the table while they wait.

When Lee Donghyuck finally makes his entrance, Mark wishes he’d picked up that weird habit actors have of wearing sunglasses indoors because the room seems to brighten tenfold.

From that second, Mark knows of a secret only very few people do. The sun lives and breathes, he walks around with an angel’s laugh and a smile brighter than anything Mark has ever seen. His skin glows with no understanding of day or night and his name is Lee Donghyuck.

“Hello. Nice to meet you, Mark! My name is Donghyuck but my friends call me Hyuck,” he greets and Mark is a goner.

❄

“It’ll be okay, Mark. You’ve been rehearsing so much I think even I’ve got the first 15 minutes of the movie memorized-I know for a fact Jeno’s got it down,” Renjun’s voice assures him over the phone and sure enough seconds later Jeno’s voice comes, dramatically reciting Mark’s opening line. A thud sounds right after and Mark is almost 100% sure Renjun’s thrown some random object at him to get him to shut up.

Now, Mark knows he’s got the lines down. He’s spent every waking minute for the last couple months practicing them. He’s spent hours on end trying out facial expressions to see what works and what does not and he has spent even more trying to avoid the contents of page 25. Though, now that he’s on site he’s not really sure of anything.

Things have sort of taken a turn for the worse. Well, not the worse. There are surely less favorable things than having his costar be quite possibly the brightest boy he’s ever met. He could think of one right now actually, but that would not stop him from pacing and doing exactly what he’d always been known for. Overthinking. 

Mark stops for a second and looks around before he whispers, “But Jun, he shines.”

Warmth pools in the apples of Mark’s cheeks when he hears Renjun’s teasing laughter.

“Oh you’re so whipped already, Mark Lee. Best of luck with that one buddy.”

Renjun teases him for another couple minutes and ends the call with good wishes and promises to talk again soon. Thus, leaving Mark alone with his thoughts once again.

A soft knocking on the door sounds after a couple minutes of Mark trying and failing horribly at giving himself a pep talk. He sighs, fixes his hair in the places it’s gotten messy from his nervous ruffling and tells them it’s okay to enter. 

The door opens and in walks a boy with eyes that twinkle like nobody’s business. He’s practically drowning in an oversized Christmas hoodie and Mark has never regretted a decision before as much as he does the one he’s just made. He has no clue what he’s done to deserve another cute boy in his life in that moment but Santa would surely be receiving a very detailed letter about it. He did not wish to meet two very pretty boys on one of the most important days of his career. This Christmas he’d simply wished for a puppy and the boy standing in front of him was surely not a puppy. No matter how much his eyes twinkled.

The boy smiles big when their eyes meet and Mark has to look away before his heart makes the decision to become his right then and there. “Hi! I’m Jaemin, your stylist and make-up artist. Both. This movie is sort of low budget” and then he laughs.

Jaemin’s laugh sounds once and bounces around Mark’s head a thousand times over. “Right, hello. I’m Mark. Nice to meet you.”

An awkward tension hovers over the room and Jaemin almost laughs again just to clear the air. He motions for Mark to wait one moment and walks into Mark’s closet, appearing moments later with handfuls of clothing.

“So, I was thinking this outfit would totally play on that boy next door look you already have going for you but this one is so fashion forward I really really want to push it. I think it’ll add that something extra this movie needs.” 

Jaemin talks so fast it makes Mark dizzy. The nerves of his first day are setting in and this boy is just a bit too cute and passionate for him not to let it get to his head. He pulls on a loose string on the couch in an attempt to anchor himself before he spirals. 

“I spoke to the director and he said anything goes as long as it’s got some sort of festive spirit. That means I have the freedom of doing whatever I want. I’d like to explore some but it’s up to you. What do you think?” Jaemin’s rushing so quickly through his words Mark can’t keep up, lost in the sparkle of Jaemin’s eyes and the nerves buzzing under his skin. He nods, a bit too overwhelmed to formulate an acceptable response.

Jaemin’s eyes soften the second he notices how Mark almost seems to cower into the couch, eyes wide and hands shaky. “Oh, baby.”

“Can I?” He whispers, reaching for Mark’s hand. 

Mark nods “yes” a little too fast for his own liking but drops it in favor of losing himself in the warmth of Jaemin’s hand. Jaemin’s hand is soft in his and maybe this is Mark’s lizard brain but he feels himself begin to relax. 

Although, the moment of peace is quickly shattered when his heart threatens to beat right out of his chest. Jaemin’s hand fits perfectly into his.

“Hey, breathe. You’re okay. I heard this is your first time on set?”

Calm down. Mark, please..You’re embarrassing yourself.

“Yeah, it is. Is it obvious?” Mark cringes at the way his voice pitches awkwardly, praying that Jaemin doesn’t notice.

Jaemin, a pro, takes it in stride and continues the conversation easily. When Mark runs out of words to say, Jaemin changes topics swiftly and rubs circles into the back of Mark’s hand.

Footsteps pitter-patter and voices sound beyond the door but Mark finds himself unable to focus on anything but Jaemin. Another fool on the long list of men enchanted by Jaemin’s charm. In his defense, Jaemin is all warm smiles and kind eyes and Mark can’t help but to melt. Nobody would fair differently, Mark is sure of it.

They continue like this until Han walks in, makes a big spectacle which causes Mark to blush madly again and reminds them that Doyoung will be in soon to approve whatever concept they’ve chosen. 

Mark and Jaemin turn to each other, eyes blown wide, panic radiating off them in waves. Han laughs at them and in turn, gets the door shut in his face.

**Author's Note:**

> you can yell at me here https://curiouscat.me/fairyjae or on twt @httpminhyung ! thank you for reading! also big thank you to tima who helped me bring this to life and kept me motivated, you are my star x


End file.
